Et le serpent s'éprit du lionceau
by OwnStyle
Summary: Hermione est brisée. Ses deux meilleurs amis ne lui adresse plus la parole et ses parents sont morts,suite à un catstrophique concours de circonstances. La jeune sorcière veut en finir et quelle ne sera pas sa surprise de trouver un soutien en son pire ennemi. [Désolée,résumé pourri : ]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: rien ne m'appartient,seule l'histoire. Je ne tire aucun profit sauf,évidemment,celui d'être lue.

Salut,alors,c'est ma première fiction dramione,j'espère que vous aimerez,sur ce,je vous laisse lire :)

* * *

{**Chapitre 1: la rentrée**}

Hermione ferma sa valise en soupirant,encore en sorcière relut une dernière fois la lettre du professeur Mcgonagall qui proposait de refaire une septième année à ceux qui l'avait manqué. Elle hésitait sérieusement mais Ginny avait réussie à la convaincre. La jolie brune soupira,se remémorant les derniers mois de sa vie:ils avaient gagnés la guerre,ses parents étaient morts dans un attentats _moldu_ à l'opéra de Sydney (c'était bien la peine de les écarter du monde magique et de cette guerre pensa-t-elle ironiquement) et Ron et Harry ne lui adressaient plus la parole. Encore,Ron avait une bonne raison de ne plus lui parler-même si elle trouvait cette raison complètement absurde et exagérée-mais _Harry,_elle ne l'avait pas embrassé _lui_ pendant la guerre ! Cet été,elle n'avait reçu des nouvelles que de Ginny,sa meilleure amie. La jolie rouquine passait outre cette stupide querelle entre son frère et sa soeur de coeur.

* * *

_/Flash-back/_

_La guerre était finie,Voldemort venait de s'éteindre ,cette euphorie n'était que passagère et les survivants pleurèrent vite leurs morts. L'ordre du Phénix décida donc,après les funérailles,d'organiser une fê peu de gaieté après cet épisode d'après guerre était exactement ce qu'ils fallait.C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva assise autour de cette table,vêtue d'une petite robe rouge qui lui allait si bien avec ses amis:Harry,Ron,Ginny,Luna et burent joyeusement et Hermione dansa longtemps,s'amusant comme une petite folle. Passant de cavalier à cavalier,elle décida de faire une pause,mourant de sortit prendre l'air et marcha quelques minutes avant de trouver un banc et d'y s' minutes plus tard,Ron la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle._

_"J'ai attendus toute la soirée pour faire ça."_

_Il se pencha vers elle,les yeux fermés et les lèvres regroupée ensemble,dans l'espoir de pouvoir embrasser les siennes. Hermione paniqua et le meilleur ami,surpris,ouvrit les yeux brutalement et la regarda en se massant la joue endolorie par le gifle._

_"Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!_

_-Toi qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!_

_-On est ensemble non ?"_

_La jeune fille lui répondit avec des yeux effarés avant de répliquer rapidement._

_"Non !_

_-Mais,le baiser dans la chambre des secrets ?!_

_-Il ne voulait rien dire,c'était la guerre Ronald,n'importe qui à ma place,avec l'adrénaline, aurait fait la même chose !_

_-Ose me dire que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi."_

_La jeune femme garda le silence,elle en avait eut mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle l'aimait,elle s'était fait une raison et avait même remarqué que ses sentiments étaient beaucoup plus fraternels qu'amoureux._

_"C'est vrai,je l'avoue,j'avais des sentiments pour toi,mais ces sentiments font partis du passé.Je t'aime Ron,tu es mon meilleur ami,mon frère mais ça n'ira jamais plus loin,je suis désolée."_

_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas,blessé par les propos de le jeune fille. Il se leva et se re-dirigea vers la fête. Elle fixa l'horizon dans la fraîcheur de la nuit juste après son départ. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas,c'est que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle aurait des nouvelles de Ronald._

* * *

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois -chose fréquente en ce moment,pensa-t-elle- en se re-mémorant ce souvenir douloureux. Elle jeta un oeil sur le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit: 6h32. La jeune femme avait largement le temps de se préparer avant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à la gare. La jolie brune se déshabilla pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements devat son miroir. Elle s'observa minutieusement: une peau joliment bronzée -dû au mois passé en Espagne avec Ginny-,de belles boucles couleur miel tombant en cascade dans son dos -qu'elle avait réussi à dompter en quatrième année- et des jambes fines. Beaucoup de filles lui jalousaient ce corps si...parfait tandis qu'elle le détestait,elle se dégoûtait. Tout était de sa faute si ses deux meilleurs amis ne lui parlaient. La sorcière jeta un dernier regard de dégoût à son reflet avant d'agripper ses sous-vêtements et sa petite robe blanche à motifs fleuris qu'elle avait préparer sur son lit afin de se doucher. Après une douche relaxante,elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se préparer un bon petit-déjeuner. En enfilant sa veste en jean -dont elle remonta les manches jusqu'aux coudes-,elle remarqua qu'il était 8h58 donc elle avait largement le temps de sortir boire un café avant de se rendre à la gare. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle enfila ses petites bottines marron et sortit de cette grande maison si triste depuis la mort de ses parents. Tout ses voisins la suivirent du regard quand elle sortit de la grande bâtisse,un regard de pitié mêlé à la compassion collé ancré dans les yeux. Se sentant écrasée sous le poids de tous ces regards,elle acceléra le pas et se retrouva dans le côté "sorcier" de Londres. Dans cette partie là de la capitale,elle ralentit le pas et s'installa sur une petite terasse,à l'abris des regards indiscret et commenda un café en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Comme d'habitude,la "famille" Malefoy faisait la une depuis l'incarceration de Malefoy senior à Azkaban et l'innocence des deux autres membres de cette lugubre famille. Hermione éprouvait une certaine pitié et empathie pour Drago Malefoy. Elle savait ce que c'était de se faire harceler par des journalistes qui déformeront tous vos propos dans ledit journal pour lequel ils travaillent. Oui,elle,Hermione Granger ressentait de l'empathie pour Drago Malefoy,pas de la pitié ni de la compassion,juste de l'empathie. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de son café en continuant sa lecture. Malefoy avait annulé ses fiançailles avec Astoria Greengrass et Hermione était sûre qu'une ribambelle de jeunes filles devait -en plus des journalistes- campait devant la grille de leur manoir afin de pouvoir réussir à avoir le coeur du milliardaire le plus en vue du monde magique. Les journaux faisaient déjà passer ce gosse de riche pour un playboy qui profitait de la jeunesse. Pour sa part,Hermione n'imaginait pas qu'il ne profitait pas de sa richesse et sa jeunesse mais qu'il était anéanti par l'incarceration de son père. Le jeune femme savait à quel point son père était un modèle pour lui:le même masque d'impassibilité collé au visage,ne laissant échapper aucun sentiment,la même fierté,la même personnalité et surtout,cette haine infini pour les sangs "impurs". La sorcière méditait cette dernière pensée dans son é le paquet d'insulte qu'elle reçevait par jour du blondinet,Hermione n'avait jamais pensé que Drago Malefoy était un homme "mauvais" ou "méchant". Certe,on pouvait le qualifier de nombreux adjectifs péjoratif mais pas ceux là. La jeune femme voyait toujours du bon en toute personne et savait pertinnement que le comportement d'une personne dépendait de son éducation c'est pour cela,qu'à chaque fois qu'Harry ou Ron l'accuser de faire parti des rangs de Voldemort,elle s'évertuait à le défendre,ce que ses deux -ex- meilleurs amis ne comprennaient pas. La jeune femme revint vite àla réalité et lança un coup d'oeil à sa montre:9h52. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle après avoir payer sa boisson.

* * *

Un jeune enfant âgé d'à peine onze ans faisait un enorme câlin à sa mère sous l'oeil attendri d'Hermione. Cette dernière attendait sa meilleure amie sur le quai afin de prendre un compartiment ensemble. Elle observait toujours la petite famille et son coeur se serra,il n'y avait pas si longtemps,sa mère aussi l'étreignait avant qu'elle n'embarque pour Poudlard. Une tornade rousse se jeta sur elle,brisant sa contemplation.

"Mais enfin,on s'est vue hier,rit-elle.

-Je sais,rétorqua la rouquine,mais tu m'as tellement manqué 'Mione !"

Le brune se contenta de répondre à l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière se détacha quelques minutes aprèspuis l'observa.

"Tu vas en faire tomber des garçons cette année 'Mione !

-Tu peux parler toi,tu es magnifique !"

Elle rirent et bras dessus,bras dessous avant de rentrer dans le train menant vers une destination...magique.

* * *

"Alors,tu es préfète-en-chef ?demanda Ginny,Ca ne m'étonne pas,félicitations !

-Merci ! repondit-elle en souriant."

Quelques secondes passèrent puis le visage de Ginny se décomposa.

"Ton homologue sera un serpentard n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui,soupira-t-elle,dépitée.

-Ce sera Malefoy.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?fit-elle,surprise.

-C'est le meilleur élève de notre année,après toi."

Hermione fit une moue réprobatrice et se dit que l'année allait être longue.

* * *

Je sais,ce chapitre est un peu court,désolée :p Le prochain chapitre sera un peu similaire à celui-ci mais racontera ce qu'il s'est passé pour Drago,sur ce,KISS !


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer**: comme d'habitude,rien n'est à moi.

* * *

{**Chapitre 2**}

Drago regarda l'elfe de maison fermer sa valise. Il avait vraiment hésité à retourner dans cette école de plouc mais sa mère avait su trouver des arguments plus que convaincant et puis,cette année,il était préfet-en-chef de sa maison,autant y retourner pour pouvoir enlever des points à ces bouffondors. Après la guerre,tout leurs biens leurs avaient été restitué grâce à la "participation favorable" à la chute du Lord de sa mère et au témoignage de Granger -plutôt favorable et surprenant- pour lui.

* * *

_Flash-back_

_Drago était assis sur ce fauteuil,le fauteuil des accusés et entourés d'une centaine de jurés magique. St Potter,Weasmoche et Granger étaient là é n'avait pas peur,il n'avait pas suivi la voie des ténèbres par conviction mais par obligation. Sa mère avait déjà était acquitée ce qui lui enlevait un poids considérable du coeur. Cette dernière,assise à l'écart,le regardait inquiète. Il lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et tourna la tête vers le ministre qui commença à s'adresser à lui._

_"Bonjour monsieur Malefoy._

_-Bonjour monsieur le ministre._

_-Comment allez-vous ?_

_-Je vous en prie,je sais que cela ne vous intéresse pas donc venons-en au fait."_

_Le ministre parut outré de cette réponse peu polie mais continua en se raclant la gorge._

_"Très bien monsieur Malefoy,puis-je vous appeller Drago ?_

_-Non,répondit l'intéressé sèchement,venons-en au fait s'il-vous-plaît."_

_Il y eut plusieurs chuchotement dans la salle mais le ministre les fit vite taire._

_"Très bien,monsieur Malefoy,niez-vous une quelconque appartenance aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

_-Non."_

_Toute l'assemblée parut surprise et les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle._

_"Enfin,monsieur Malefoy,éclairez-nous !_

_-J'étais un mangemort,pas par conviction mais par obligation._

_-Mais,en bon mangemort,vous avez commis des crimes !_

_-Effectivement."_

_Soudain,à la surprise de tous,Granger se leva._

_"J'aimerai témoigner."_

_Le ministre parut réfléchir un instant avant de le lui accorder._

_"Très bien mademoiselle Granger même si pour moi,cette affaire est classée._

_-Merci monsieur le ministre. Alors quand Harry,Ron et moi-même étions capturés dans le manoir Malefoy,il n'a pas osé dire à ses parents et sa tante qui nous étions vraiment alors qu'il nous avait parfaitement reconnu et qu'un simple "oui" aurait suffit à faire venir Voldemort."_

_Exclamation de surprise dans l'assemblée._

_"Et,continua-t-elle,lors du face-à-face entre les deux camps à Poudlard,on pouvait clairement lire l'hésitation sur son visage au moment de la confrontation entre les deux camps. La seule chose qui le retenait dans le camp du mal était sa mère. Voilà,j'ai fini."_

_Elle se rassit et un brouhaha s'éleva de nouveau dans la salle avant qu'une femme,l'air sévère ne prenne la parole,faisant taire les autres._

_"Qui est pour une condamnation de durée indeterminée dans la prison d'Azkaban pour le jeune monsieur Malefoy ?"_

_Très peu de mains de levèrent,d'anciens ennemis de Lucius Malefoy voulant probablement se venger sur son fils unique._

_"Qui est pour un abandon pur et simple de toutes les charges retenues contre lui ?"_

_Trois quart des mains se levèrent et le verdict tomba._

_"Très bien,répondit le ministre,monsieur Malefoy,je vous déclare innocent et vous prie de nous excuser pour cette perte de temps."_

_Drago fit un rictus ironique,sachant pertinnement que si il avait été déclaré coupable,le discours aurait été tout autre. Il se leva de ce fauteuil inconfortable avant de croiser le regard soulagé de sa mère. Le blond se dirigea vers elle et lui fit un sourire sincère -qu'il lui faisait uniquement à elle-. Ils s'en allèrent,sans un regard pour ce témoin inattendu._

* * *

Draco descendit à la salle-à-manger rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait pour manger. Il l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien puis le blond remonta afin d'enfiler une tenue de sport,comme tout les matins avant que la guerre n'éclate. Le serpentard courrait une demi heure dans le parc qui servait de jardin au manoir et la demi heure suivante,ils fit une centaine d'abdos avant de faire quelques exercices de musculation peu important mais qui permettaient de garder ce corps qu'il avait façonné à son image:robuste et parfait. Le jeune homme prit une douche rapide avant d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier et son insigne de préfet-en-chef.

* * *

Arrivés à la gare,Blaise le rejoignit rapidement avec sa mère et salua sa mère avant de laisser les deux femmes parler entre elles.

"Alors vieux,ces vacances ?lui demanda son meilleur ami.

-Elles se sont plutôt bien passée,j'ai fais comme d'habitude,ça n'a pas vraiment changé.

-En gros tu t'es saoûlé et t'as baisé puis t'as fais un peu de sport pour la forme,ricana-t-il.

-Ouais et toi,t'as fait quoi ? D'habitude pendant les vacances on se voit tous les jours.

-Ouais mais cette année,vu que ma mère est italienne,on a fait le tour de l' maîtrise assez bien la langue maintenant,je vais en faire craquer des nanas !

-Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça !

-Je suis un homme,j'ai des besoins ! D'ailleurs,deux bombasses à midi !"

Le jeune Malefoy tourna la tête vers l'endroit que sondait le regard de Blaise et vit une tête rousse et une tête brune puis plissa le nez de dégoût.

"Granger et Weasley ? C'est la guerre qui t'as retourné le cerveau ou quoi ?

-Quoi ? Je les trouve vraiment bien foutu moi !

-Ouais mais quand même,une sang-de-bourbe et une traîtresse à son sang,y'a mieux quand même !

-M'enfous moi,je les trouve à mon goût et puis,je me fais qui je veux,ça ne te regarde pas.

-M'ouais."

Ils terminèrent rapidemment cette discution qui finit par traité sur le merveilleux sujet qu'est le quidditch avant de dire un dernier aurevoir à leur mère respective et de monter dans le train. Les deux amis trouvèrent vite un compartiment où leur meilleure amie,Pansy,les attendait. Elle leur sauta littéralement dessus pour les étreindre.

"Merlin ce que vous m'avez manqué bande de nigauds !

-Tu nous as manqué aussi Pansy,lui sourirent-ils."

Elle leur rendit leur sourire avant de s'asseoir. Ils parlèrent de cette année qui allait sûrement être "normale" pour une fois sans tous ces mélo-drames autour de Potter et ses deux idiots de meilleurs amis mais Drago avait un mauvais pré-sentiment sur cette année,se doutant qu'elle ne serait pas aussi normale qu'ils ne le pensaient,ce qu'ilconfia à ses amis.

"Ouais,je pense que t'as raison,depuis la mort de Dumbledore y'a un truc malsain qui rôde dans l'air.

-C'était sûrement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Non,même après sa mort,y'avait toujours ce truc,comme quand le basilic se trouvait dans les tuyaux de canalisation.

-M'ouais,c'est vrai que c'est bizarre,répondit Pansy en faisant la moue.

-Fais attention Pansy,on ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose,répliqua Drago.

-Vous êtes mignon mais je sais me défendre !

-Si tu le dis,soupira Blaise."

Elle leur sourit avant de poser chacune de ses mains sur l'une de celle de ses meilleurs amis quand un élève de deuxième année vint les interrompre. La jeune femme retira rapidement ses mains de celles des jeunes hommes et le trio reprit son masque d'impassibilité qu'ils avaient laissé tomber en se trouvant seuls.

"Quoi ?questionna glacialement Drago le jeune garçon.

-Je...euh...et bien...le...professeur Mcgonagallvousattendsaudébutdutrain."

Et il reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Le trio ricana et le jeune blond laissa ses amis pour voir ce que la vieille chouette lui voulait. Sûrement lui présenter son homologue. Evidemment qu'il savait que c'était Granger mais il avait toujours ce petit espoir que non. Quand il ouvrit la porte du compartiment,tous ses espoirs se brisèrent.

* * *

_**Réponses aux réviews anonymes** _!~~

Rita:merci beaucoup,ton commentaire m'as fait très plaisir & j'espère qu'au fur et à mesure,elle te plaira toujours autant :)

Licorne-Klaine: Haha,merci pour ton commentaire et j'adore ton pseudo :)

Delphine:merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire également :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:non,rien de rien,non,je ne possède rien :c

* * *

{**Chapitre 3:Cohabitation mouvementée**}

Quand Hermione vit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir,elle n'était pas surprise. Son homologue n'en avait pas l'air non plus. Il entra silencieusement et s'installa en face d'elle,attendant la nouvelle directrice de l'école de sorcellerie. Cette dernière daigna enfin se montrer.

"Alors,ce n'est pas par hasard si je vous ai mis ensemble,même après la guerre,les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se vouent une haine viscérale. Vous êtes préfets-en-chefs,vous vous devez de montrer l'exemple.

-Excusez-moi professeur,demanda la douce voix d'Hermione,mais ne nous demander pas non plus de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde du jour au lendemain. Je veux bien rester courtoise mais ne m'empêchez pas de l'insulter de temps à autre. Les lions ne se mélangent pas aux serpents.

-Pour une fois,je suis d'accord avec Granger,ce n'est pas parce qu'on se comportera poliment l'un envers l'autre que tout à coup,les autres élèves de nos maisons respectives vont en faire de même."

La vieille directrice soupira,sachant pertinnement qu'ils avaient raison et expliqua en quoi la tâche de préfet-en-chef consistait. Après des explications,ils ont pu rejoindre leurs amis dans leurs compartiments.

* * *

"Alors ? demanda Ginny en souriant.

-C'était pas si mal,il ne m'a pas encore insultée donc je pense que ça devrait le faire,soupira la brune.

-Ne t'inquiète pas 'Mione,je suis là moi,répondit la rouquine en lui prenant la main."

La préfète souria à sa meilleure amie.

* * *

"Alors ? demanda Pansy.

-La vieille chouette nous a sortit tous son baratin sur la co-habitation entre les maisons et gna gna gna. Elle rêve un peu trop je pense,ricana-t-il.

-Moi,personnellement,je veux bien faire un effort de co-habitation avec Ginny Weasley si vous voyez ce que je veux dire,ricana le meilleur ami du blond en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes."

Les deux jeunes hommes ricanèrent sous le regard exaspéré de Pansy.

* * *

"Allez,tous dans les barques,quatre par barque et on ne met pas ses mains dans l'eau ! cria Hermione."

Les première années s'éxecutèrent sous le ton sévère de la jeune femme. Drago la regarda d'un oeil ennuyé,se demandant comment elle avait encore des amis. Ce qu'il ne savait pas,c'est qu'il ne lui ne lui en restait qu'une seule.

* * *

Arrivés dans la grande salle,le professeur Mcgonagall fit le discours habituel que Dumbledore avait l'habitude de faire chaque début d'année. C'est avec nostalgie qu'Hermione regarda les première années passer sous le choipeau. Après,elle mangea un peu et décida de s'éclipser le plus vite possible avec Ginny pour rejoindre l'appartement des préfets. Enfin arrivées,elles se postèrent devant un tableau qui représentait deux "zombies" -qui apparement représentaient un homme et une femme- qui,d'après leurs visages, étaient désespérés. Cette vision fit frissoner les jeunes filles et Hermione dit le mot de passe.

"Entente."

Le tableau s'ouvrit,laissant les deux jeunes filles entrer. Elles firent un rapide tour de l'appartement avant de s'installer sur le lit d'Hermione pour discuter ,le sujet de conversation dévia sur les garçons.

"Personellement,j'ai fait une croix sur Harry,j'en ai marre de lui courrir après,lui ça l'amuse,je suis une fille,pas un jouet et dorénavant,je ne penserai plus à lui.

-C'est une bonne chose Gin' ! Moi,avec tous les problèmes que ça apporte,je pense que je ne vais pas en fréquenter avant l'université !"

Elles rirent ensemble pendant un petit moment avant que la brune ne questionne son amie.

"Sinon,tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

-Euh...non,répondit-elle timidement en rougissant.

-Je te connais par coeur,c'est qui ?

-Tu vas pas apprécier,répondit-elle,hésitante.

-Tant que ce n'est pas un serpentard !"

La jolie rousse baissa les yeux et Hermione comprit,mettant sa main devant sa bouche,choquée.

"Oh mon Dieu,bon,tant que c'est pas Malefoy."

La rouquine re-baissa les yeux.

"Oh non GINERVA NE ME DIT PAS QUE T'ES AMOUREUSE DE CE CRETIN MÊME PAS FINI !"

Ginny releva la tête et sourit. A ce moment là,la lionne se sentait ridicule d'avoir été menée ainsi en bateau.

"Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à tomber amoureuse de lui,par contre,il est vraiment à Serpentard."

La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure .Le pire,c'est qu'elle avait une idée en tête.

"Blaise Zabini ?

-Oui,répondit-elle en riant nerveusement.

-Hé,je ne vais pas te juger ! En plus,faut vraiment avouer qu'il est craquant !

-Oui !"

Et la conversation continua de bon train,les deux jeunes femmes faisant l'éloge du bel italien.

* * *

Drago Malefoy entendait absolument toute la conversation des deux Gryffondors sur son meilleurs ami. Ainsi,Weasley fille était attirée par Blaise,intéressant.

* * *

_Hermione se retrouva dans une fôret. Elle avançait jusqu'à trouver un petit village...vide. La jeune lionne essaya d'ouvrir chacune des portes des petites chaumière jusqu'à arriver à -enfin- en ouvrir une. En entrant,la porte se referma violemment ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme qui se retourna rapidemment. Une fumée,venue de nulle part,commença à s'infiltrer dans lespoumons d'Hermione qui se mit à tousser. En plissant les yeux,elle distingua une forme au milieu de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La gryffondor s'avança vers elle mais ne réussi pas à l'atteindre tandis que cette silhouette mystérieuse s'adressait à elle._

_"Dans les flammes,la jeune fille à la crinière de feu périra_

_Son âme soeur la suivra_

_Et ma vengeance s'accomplira."_

_La vision d'Hermione se brouilla et la silhouette commença à la secouer._

* * *

"Granger ! Granger ! Bordel,réveille toi,ça fait dix minutes que tu cries comme une furie !"

Le lionne continuait de se débattre dans les bras du beau blond,lui assenant plusieurs coups involontaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille en criant.

"Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle,confuse,que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? fit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je t'ai entendus crier,au début ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid mais ça commençais à m'agacer sérieusement parce que j'arrivais pas à dormir donc je suis venu."

Elle se détacha de lui,fuyant son regard,puis hésita avant de commencer.

"Je...je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé."

Le serpentard soupira avant de s'installer sur son lit.

"Et bien,raconte moi maintenant qu'on est là,ce qui peut bien terrifié la grande et courageuse Hermione Granger -dit-il avec beaucoup d'ironie-,que je puisse m'en servir contre toi plus tard."

La brune sourit.

"Et bien,commença-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure,j'ai rêvé que je brûlais dans une maison."

Drago la regarda,intrigué.

"Mais ce n'est pas tout,il y avait quelqu'un avec moi et..."

La rouge et or hésitait à continuer mais le regard que lui lança le serpentard l'incita à continuer.

"Et elle a énoncé une sorte de...prophétie."

Il y eut un oment de silence qui fut brisé par le vert et argent.

"Et ?Ne te fais pas prier Granger,je déteste ça!grogna-t-il.

-Si je me souviens bien,c'était:"Dans les flammes,la jeune fille à la crinière de feu périra

Son âme soeur la suivra

Et ma vengeance s'accomplira,récita-t-elle d'un air absent."

-Et t'as reconnu la silhouette ?

-Non,c'était une jeune femme que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Elle devait avoir la trentaine je pense et était habillée comme au siècle dernier.

-Waouw,faut que t'arrête le jus de citrouille Granger avant d'aller te coucher,ça ne te réussis pas!"

La jolie brune resta muette,le visage fermé,en pleine reflexion. C'est à ce moment là que le serpentard s'éclipsa.

* * *

Voilà le troisième chapitre,j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)

* * *

**Réponses à la review anonyme**~~

Delphine:merci beaucoup,j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! Et encore merci de me suivre ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:je ne possède toujours rien.

* * *

{**Chapitre 4:La réserve**}

Un rayon de soleil vint caresser le doux visage d'Hermione qui émit une plainte en gémissant,ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté. Après son cauchemar,elle avait dormi comme un bébé et voulait continuer sur sa lancée. L'inconvénient était qu'elle devait aller en cours. La jolie brune lança un regard plein d'espoir vers son calendrier afin d'y voir un jour de week-end,en vain. Elle se leva en grognant légèrement et ouvrit son armoire afin de pouvoir y prendre un uniforme et sa cape de sorcière. L' action faite,elle se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain dont la porte était fermée,évidemment. La rouge et or soupira et se dirigea vers leur salle commune où elle trouva une jolie jeune fille ne portant rien d'autre qu'une chemise de son _cher_ homologue. La blonde émit un petit cri de surprise en voyant la brune avant de demander:

"Que fais-tu là ?"

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle avait du toupet celle-là,c'est elle qui se pointe à l'improviste dans_ leur_ appartement et sous prétexte qu'elle a passé la nuit avec l'autre blond peroxydé,elle pensait qu'elle était chez elle ?Hermione n'était pas d'accord et comptait bien le lui .C'est toujours plus terrifiant.

"Ca devrait être à moi de te poser cette question.

-Oui...mais...je...je suis avec Drago!répliqua-t-elle,fière d'elle."

La rouge et or en avait plus que marre de cette petite pimbêche qui se croyait tous permit et ce n'était que le premier jour!

"Et bien,répondit-elle toujours aussi glacialement,ne te pense pas la reine du monde parce que tu as couché avec Drago Malefoy. Tu n'étais qu'une distraction pour lui,une de plus à son tableau de chasse et maintenant,fit-elle en lui empoignant le bras,tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'en aller d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment."

La jeune fille,trop surprise pour résister,se retrouva dehors en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Merlin".Le tableau se referma,laissant une jolie blonde devant,la bouche ouverte et l'index levé. Le tableau se ré-ouvra et elle esquissa un sourire,pensant que son Drago viendrait la rechercher mais ce n'était autre -qu'une fois de plus- cette petite garce de Granger qui lui lança sa robe et ses hauts talons,un sourire hypocrite sur le visage.

* * *

"Bah,elle est où Sarah ?demanda le blondinet en sortant de sa douche.

-Je l'ai viré,répondit simplement Hermione.

-Et en quel honneur s'il-te-plaît?

-Tu sais dire s'il-te-plaît toi?demanda-t-elle,un sourcil lever.

-On s'éloigne du sujet là.

-Et bien,pour être franche,ça ne me dérange pas que tu ramènes des filles,à condition qu'elles restent dans ta chambre."

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils.

"Je lui avais pourtant dis de le faire puisque je savais qu'elle allait croiser une fêlée comme toi !répliqua-t-il méchamment.

-Bon,écoute,on se dispute plus tard parce que là,je dois aller me doucher."

Et sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit,elle se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain.

* * *

Hermione se dirigea vers son premier cours qui était potion et se demandait ce que ce sadique de professeur allait bien encore inventer cette année pour les torturer . Elle savait que Slughorn n'était pas aussi sadique que ce regretté Rogue mais il essayait de tenir la cadence ,il ne retirait pas de points injustement mais il faisait tous pour faire naître une certaine rivalité malsaine entre les maisons et les élèves qui faisaient tous pour entrer dans son fichu club. Attendant devant les cachots,elle serra son livre de potion fortement contre sa poitrine en attendant le professeur. Ron et Harry l'évitaient encore comme la peste,ce que remarqua une bande de serpentard.

"Alors Granger?On a plus StPotter et Weasmoche pour se protéger?"

Elle ne répondit pas,ne daignant même pas les regarder. La jolie brune sentit une forte pression sur son épaule qui était en fait le serpentard en question qui la retournait sans douceur face à lui,le regard rempli de haine.

"Quand je te cause,tu me réponds sale sang de bourbe!"

Dans un geste irréfléchi,Hermione lui cracha à la figure. L'insulte l'avait vraiment blessée et elle faisait de son mieux pour éviter que les larmes ne coulent à torrent le long de ses joues.

"Ca tu vas me le payer sale petite..."

C'est à ce moment là que le professeur Slughorn arriva,arrêtant net la "discussion".

"C'est pas fini,fit le serpentard.

-Allons allons les enfants,nous avons du pain sur la planche,déclara le professeur de potions."

La jolie brune entra en toute hâte.

"Non,ne vous installez pas,avec ces temps d'après guerre,la directrice souhaite une meilleure entente entre les deux maisons que sont serpentard et gryffondors donc j'ai décidé de faire des binômes,fit-il,enthousiaste."

Des protestations s'élevèrent dans le cachot mais il n'en avait cure,c'était lui le chef ici.

"Alors,au premier rang:Granger-Zabini;Parkinson-Potter;Weasley-Malef oy..."

Ce fut le début d'une longue bel italien se retourna vers sa binôme en souriant.

"Donc Granger,je suis une bouse de dragon en potion mais j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour t'aider,j'écouterai tes instructions à la lettre.

-C'est très sage de ta part Zabini,répondit Hermione en riant légèrement.

-Merci Granger,répliqua-t-il en riant avec elle.

-Pas de quoi."

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres,n'ayant plus le temps nécessaire après les explications pompeuse du professeur pour pouvoir confectionner une potion. La lionne avait été agréablement surprise,Blaise était quelqu'un de très charismatique,drôle et d'une culture étonnamment vaste. La jeune homme avait de la conversation et lui parlait comme si elle était son épaule. La brune fut charmée,c'était le mot et comprit bien vite pourquoi Ginny l'était. La sonnerie retentit,elle remit rapidement toutes ses affaires dans son sac pour se diriger vers son prochain cours. Le serpentard la salua et elle lui répondit avant de jeter son sac sur son é jeune femme avait deux heures de métamorphoses avant de pouvoir aller manger à la grande salle.

* * *

Ces deux heures de métarmorphose semblaient interminables pour Hermione mais elle notait toujours avec autant de vivacité les paroles de leur heure et demi plus tard,ils passèrent à la pratique:ils devaient transformer une plume en hibou,simple comme bonjour et Hermione le réussi du premier coup;ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de certains élèves de la classe.

* * *

La jeune femme ouvrit les lourdes portes de la grande salle afin de rejoindre Ginny pour manger. Elle vit que sa meilleure amie parlait avec plusieurs autres filles de son année ,la gryffondor laissa son amie seule et se dépêcha de manger pour aller à la bibliothèque avant que ses cours ne recommencent ,ainsi,elle pourrait faire des recherches sur son rêve plus qu'étrange.

* * *

La rouge et or se dirigea vers la salle de cours où le professeur Binns expliquait l'Histoire de la magie,plus frustrée que d'habitude. Les seuls livres parlant des rêves étaient dans la réserve et malgré son statut de préfète,elle n'y avait pas accès tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait une demande qui prendrait sans doutes des mois à être accepter et une chose est sûre,Hermione Granger déteste attendre.D'ailleurs,en parlant d'attente,le professeur se faisait bien long aujourd'hui,lui qui adorait inculquer l'Histoire aux jeunes novices qu'ils étaient. Le serpentard de tout à l'heure se plaça juste derrière la jolie brune ce qui la fit frissonner dès qu'elle s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien.

"C'est pas fini,ne l'oublie pas,soit sur tes gardes,petite garce."

Un énième frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître,elle n'avait pas peur,ô ça non,elle n'aurait jamais peur d'un serpentard !Elle frissonnait de dégoût.

* * *

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que Drago Malefoy regardait son homologue féminin faire les cent pas devant la cheminée, lui donnant le tournis.

"Bon,Granger,tu me files mal à la tête,qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans la tienne pour que tu enquiquines tout le monde à chaque fois comme ça?

-Je "t'enquiquine" Malefoy?pouffa-t-elle."

Le vert et argent grogna puis elle répondit plus sérieusement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu voulait t'introduire dans la réserve de la bibliothèque sans te faire remarquer et en sortir tout aussi discrètement ?"

Le serpentard plissa les yeux,suspicieux,et l'observa longuement.

"Tu veux t'introduire dans la réserve?Toi,l'élève parfaite?

-Oui,j'ai besoin de réponses et je ne vais pas attendre trois mois si cela concerne ma meilleure ,qu'est-ce que tu ferais?

-Et bien,déjà,je ne ferais pas cela seul,de un,les recherches iront plus vite et de deux,mon partenaire pourrait entendre un bruit que je ne pourrais peut-être pas entendre seul.

-Hum,continue.

-Ensuite,j'utiliserais le sort "_revelo_" afin de reveler tous les sorts qui peuvent être mis sur la porte et qui pourraient s'enclencher en utilisant un "_Alohomora_",j'en ferais de même pour la réserve puis je chercherais tranquillement ce dont j'ai besoin,je le réduirai et si je croise quelqu'un dans les couloirs,je dirai que je raccompagnerai mon complice à son dortoir,je remettrai en place tous les sorts que j'aurai dés-ensorceler pour n'éveiller aucun soupçons."

Maintenant,c'était une Hermione les yeux aussi grand que des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte qui observait un Malefoy content de lui.

"Ton plan est brillant!

-Tu vas l'appliquer?demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas,je n'ai personne avec qui faire le coup et je n'ai pas envie d'inquiéter Ginny avec mes problèmes et...

-Je suis ton homme,le coupa-t-elle."

Elle le regarda,suspicieuse.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aiderais?

-Quand il y a un mauvais coup,je veux en être et puis plus tard,tu m'en devras une.

-Personne ne le saura et je me disais aussi,soupira-t-elle.

-Bon,ben,débrouille-toi toute seule alors si tu ne veux pas de mon aide.

-Non,c'est bon,j'accepte.

-Je ne t'avais rien demandé."

La lionne soupira.

"Bon,notre ronde est ce soir justement,on pourrait aller le chercher ce soir ?

-Ouais."

* * *

Leur début de plan avait fonctionné à merveille,ils étaient désormais dans la réserve et pendant qu'Hermione cherchait un livre qui parlait des rêves prémonitoire,Malefoy observait les livres sur les différents étalages et un en particulier attira son attention.

"Dis Granger,ta copine,elle s'appelle bien Weasley nan ?

-Si pourquoi?répondit-elle sans lever le nez du livre qu'elle feuilletait.

-Y'a un livre sur eux."

La curiosité piquée à vif,la lionne s'approcha du serpent et prit le livre entre ses mains pour l'ouvrir.

"Reducto,récita-t-elle en fermant le livre qui avait rétréci et le mit dans sa poche,viens,on y va."

Ils sortirent quand un bruit leur parvenut aux oreilles. Hermione,plus que décontractée avançait à son aise mais Drago ne le sentait pas alors il l'attrappa par la manche de sa robe de sorcier avant de la plaquer contre un mur,la main sur sa étaient dangereusement proche mais cette distance ne semblait pas le moins du monde embêter le jeune Malefoy qui continuais à regarder vers la source du bruit. Après quelques secondes,il la regarda et la fixa,retirant progressivement sa main de la bouche de la jeune se fixaient avant que le blond ne mette un doigt pâle devant sa bouche,signe qu'elle devait se jolie brune acquiesça faiblement,se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**~~

audrey:Et bien pour commencer,merci de ta review,elle me fait vraiment plaisir ! :D Ensuite,en lisant ce chapitre,j'espère que je ne t'aurai pas trop déçu pour le réveil! x) Et enfin,oui,je sais que c'est triste qu'elle n'ai pas d'amis mais justement,c'est ça qui fait toute la beauté de la chose mais tu comprendra un peu plus tard dans ma fiction ;)

Lise:merci pour ta review :) Haha,j'ai toujours eu un coup de coeur pour ce "couple" & je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! :)

Licorne-Klaine:re-coucou toi :3 Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ps:oui je connais Darren Criss,j'aime beaucoup la série Glee et pour ce qui es de l'introduire dans ma fiction,je pense que ça pourrait se faire,je pourrais bien lui trouver un petit rôle :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**:je ne possède toujours rien x)

* * *

{**Chapitre 5:Révélations**}

Hermione était toujours plaquée contre ce mur avec son pire ennemi et commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud tandis que son homologue continuait de regarder l'endroit de la provenance des bruits et elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qui se passait elle aussi.

"Nous ne pouvons plus continuer ainsi Minerva,commença la voix que la gryffondor reconnaissa comme étant celle du professeur Trelawney,je l'ai vu,la jeune Weasley va mourir !

-Je t'en prie Sybille,tu as dis la même chose pour le jeune Potter pourtant,il est toujours là !

-Mais tu connais très bien cette malédiction,comment ne peux-tu pas la croire ?!

-Cesse tes sottises veux-tu ? Peux être que la future victime n'est pas la jeune Weasley,après tout,cette malédiction concerne la jeune Granger,elle voudra peut-être s'en prendre à une autre personne proche de son entourage ! Cessons cette conversation veux-tu ? Nous pourrions tomber sur des oreilles indiscrète. »

Et les deux préfets entendirent les deux femmes s'en aller. La tête d'Hermione était remplie de questions. Quelle malédiction ? Qui était « _Elle_ » ? Pendant ces profondes réflexions,elle fut parcourue d'un frisson. En effet,le blond venait de se détacher d'elle et la fixait.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?demanda-t-il finalement.

-Malefoy!Ne jure pas!

-Commence pas,grogna-t-il.

-Je commence un peu à flipper là."

Le blondinet lui lança un regard étrange,comme si il était...amusé?La lione vit rouge et explosa.

"Non mais ça t'amuse pauvre crétin?!Mais bien sûr,la sang-de-bourbre va peut être perdre la seule amie qu'il lui reste dans ce fichu château et une malediction plâne au-dessus de sa tête donc avec un peu de chance,elle va y passer aussi!Tu me dégoûtes!"

Drago resta impassible,sachant pertinemment que le stress était certainement dû à cette petite rouge et or voulut le gifler mais il attrapa son poignet avant qu'il n'entre en collision avec sa joue.

"Bon,t'as fini?répondit-il en haussant un sourcil."

La brune tapa du pied sur le sol,folle de rage avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers leur le chemin de leur appartement,pensive.Déjà,de un,c'était quoi cette histoire et de deux,pourquoi c'était elle mise dans cet état?Il l'ENERVAIT sérieusement mais en ANALYSANT la situation,elle n'avait AUCUNE raison VALABLE de se mettre dans un état rentrant dans sa salle commune,les deux "zombies" étaient toujours aussi terrifiant.C'est en frissonant que la lionne pénétra dans leur salle, se dirigea directement dans sa chambre,enleva son uniforme et se glissa directement dans les draps,sans prendre la peine de mettre un pyjama.

* * *

La jolie jeune femme s'étira comme un chat dans son lit quand le soleil vint doucement caresser son doux sorcière,comme tous les matins,pensa-t-elle pour les jours suivants,se dirigea vers leur salle commune. Elle était en sous-vêtements et une des groupies de son _adorable_ homologue était encore plantée dans la salle commune,elle cria,beaucoup plus fort que la précédente, ce qui réveilla le serpent qui apparut à l'entrebaillement de la porte,à moitié réveillé.

"Putain,il se passe quoi ic...Waouw Granger,y'a pas de fringues chez les moldus?"

La concernée leva un sourcil en toisant hautainement le prince des serpentards,qui,soi-disant passant,était en boxer.

"Déjà de un,arrête de jurer,ça m'agace, et de deux,je pourrais te poser la même question."

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux puis serpent lança un regard noir à cette petite peste et -enfin- la cruche intervient.

"Attends,ton homologue c'est Hermione Granger?C'est une blague?Et en plus elle se balade à moitié à poil?T'es qu'une ordure Malefoy!Je ne veux plus jamais te voir!"

La blonde -pour changer!-,enleva à la hâte la chemise qu'elle lui avait emprunté puis s'habilla rapidement avant de le gifler et de s'en jolie lionne explosa de rire avant d'aller dans la salle-de-bain sous l'oeil mauvais du blond qui massait sa joue endolorie.

* * *

Hermione,après cette journée épuisante,était assise dans le canapé de la salle commune et étudiait le livre des Weasley avec histoire attira particulièrement son attention, son nom était mentionné.

_"Margaret Granger était une jolie jeune femme,brune,aux jolies boucles couleur parents décidèrent un jour de la marier à un jeune homme de la même classe sociale qu'elle,c'est à dire,un jeune homme ,certes,mais idiot comme ses jeune femme,contrairement à ses semblables,étaient vraiment mal à l'aise avec l'argent,ce qu'elle aimait réellement,c'était aider les autres et surtout pas ce qu'on lui apprenait pour devenir une femme riche parfaite,oh non,elle dévorait littéralement chaque livre qui lui tombait sous la main. Malgrè la répugnanace à ce mariage,elle accepta,au plus grand bonheur de ses parents.[...]."_

La jeune femme passa quelques passages qui décrivaient ses parents comme des personnes aimante,ne pensant qu'au bien de leur fille.

_"Mais un jour,le petit monde de la brunette s'écroula. Une simple visite dans un petit village de paysans,croisant un regard dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie:celui de son â y retourna plusieurs fois,sympatisant très vite avec le jeune homme en question. Quand il riait,son monde s'illuminait et une douce chaleur se répandait en elle. Oui,elle l'aimait,de tout son coeur et il l'aimait,plus que tout mais ils ne pouvaient pas.A cause de son mariage,de son le firent quand mê s'aimèrent passionément mais passèrent de nombreuses nuits d'amour,secrètes. Un jour,le fiancé de la belle la suivit discrètement,suspectant l'adultère à cause de ses trop nombreuses absences de rage devant la scène se promit de se venger de cet mois plus tard,Douglas Weasley épousa la jeune Granger qui,néamoins,n'arrêta pas sa relation fusionelle avec l'homme de sa jour,elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte d'une jolie petite fille et une idée malsaine vint germer dans l'esprit malvaillant du petinemment que ce bébé n'était pas le sien,il décida,en plus d'humilier sa "femme" publiquement,de tuer sa mois plus tard,la jeune femme accoucha d'une jolie petite fille ayant les cheveux de sa mère ainsi que sa bouche et les yeux et le nez de son père ans après cette naissance,son mari se posta sur la place publique,debout sur une caisse devant le regard d'incompréhension de sa femme.L'amant de cette dernière était présent et regardait la scène avec curiosité et dégoû ,il détestait ce membre de la famille Weasley,trouvant les autres beaucoup plus roux parla._

_"Je suis ici afin de dénoncer un affront personnel fait par ma femme."_

_Des murmures s'élevèrent à travers la petite foule entourant le roux._

_"Cette fille,continua-t-il en montrant du doigt la petite qui tenait fermement la main de sa mère,n'est pas la mienne,mais la sienne!fit-il en pointant d'un doigt accusateur le paysan en train de porter quelques bûches de bois pour un client."_

_Toutes les personnes présentes parurent choqué paysan était certes,divinement beau mais ils n'avaient jamais soupçonné une quelconque relation avec une dernière serra les dents,tenant fermement la main de sa fille,en regardant son amant d'un regard desespéré.Ce qu'elle vit dans son regard la rassura,il ferait tout pour que tout aille savaient pertinemment ce qu'on réservé aux enfants illégitimes ici:le bû qui avaient instaurés cette loi pensait que la mort était une punition bien trop douce pour les concernés.C'est avec un rictus mauvais que Douglas s'approcha de la petite qui se cacha derrière sa mè ,l'homme que Margaret aimait,s'avança,dégainant sa pouvait tout lui prendre sauf trois choses:sa famille,son âme-soeur et sa ,Douglas n'était pas venu seul et quatre hommes se battèrent contre lui pendant que d'autres commencèrent à préparer du bois pour le bû foule,trop choquée,se dispersa,comme si de rien é quatre hommes furent vite maîtrisés quand il vit la femme de sa vie se battre avec son porc de "mari".Nathaniel le stupefixia et prit Margaret et sa fille par la taille avant de jours plus tard,les hommes de Douglas retrouvèrent le couple brûlèrent la petite fille devant les yeux de leurs parents qui se débattirent comme des lions de la poigne fermes des quatre hommes qui retenaient Nathaniel et des deux qui retenaient ès ce macabre spectacle,Douglas tua lentement Nathaniel devant les yeux -en larmes- de sa femme renié dernière lui lança une terrible malédiction,lui promettant que dans sa descendance,toutes les filles seront tuées,comme l'a été la é,il lui laissa la jours plus tard,elle se pendit."_

Hermione se redressa et remarqua que pendant sa lecture,elle avait pleuré.Tss,elle était encore beaucoup trop sensible.C'est ce moment que choisi le serpent pour pointer le bout de sa queue.

"Granger?Tu pleures?ricana-t-il."

Elle s'essuya rapidement les joues d'un revers de manche sans ré serpentard,surpris,s'installa en face d'elle.

"Alors,t'avance dans tes recherches avec le livre qu'on a prit?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Je suis de nature très curieuse,je voulais simplement savoir ce que signifiait tout ce bordel.

-Malefoy,siffla-t-elle.

-C'est bon,je ne jure ,t'as avancé?

-Et bien,j'ai trouvé une malédiction.

-Ah bon?demanda-t-il,sa curiosité piquée à vif.

-Oui,une certaine Margaret Granger aurait lancé une malédiction sur la descendance féminine d'un certain Douglas Weasley.

-Incroyable,pour une fois que les Granger servent à quelque chose!

-Malefoy,ma meilleure amie va peut-être mourir à cause de choses qui ne nous concernent en rien!

-C'est vrai,mais je ne pleurerai pas si elle mourai.

-Mais Blaise si.

-Approfondis,répliqua le blond en haussant un sourcil.

-Blaise aime Ginny et Ginny aime Blaise,ça crève les un aveugle et toi,apparemment,le blond de la bande n'a rien remarqué.A mais oui,c'est vrai,tu ne pourrai pas reconnaître un tel sentiment,tu ne sais pas l'éprouver."

Le blondinet grogna de mé ces chose n'étaient peut-être pas fausses mais personne n'avait jamais osé lui dire.

"Sinon,continua la brune,je ne vois en quoi la malédiction me concerne.

-Peut-être qu'elle prendra possession de ton corps,ricana-t-il,et ainsi,obtenir vengeance."

Hermione semblait réfléchir,ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise théorie.

"Peut-être et peut-être qu'après,elle me forcera à me pendre.

-Pourquoi te forcerait-elle à te pendre?!s'exclama-t-il.

-C'est ainsi qu'elle est pense que si elle refait sa mort à travers la mienne et en ayant accompli sa vengeance,elle pourrait trouver le repos éternel en se "tuant" pour de fait plus de cent ans qu'elle attend sa vengeance,ce serait tous à fait plus,je pense avoir lu un sort très complexe de magie noire qui faisait cet effet là.Prendre le corps d'un descendant afin d'assouvir sa vengeance.

-Et bien,apparemment,il ne manque pas qu'une case dans ta tête et celle de la famille Granger,plaisanta-t-il."

Rêver-t-elle ou essayait-il de la réconforter?Elle devait sûrement rê ,la gryffondor laissa échapper un sourire afin de dire:

"Merci.

-De quoi?

-D'être là,tous simplement.

-Quand je disais qu'il te manquait une case,répondit-il,impassible."

Elle rit avant de se diriger vers sa chambre et de plonger dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

* * *

**COUCOU BANDE DE NOUILLES**!:okok,jesors :

C'était juste pour vous remercier,pour tous,j'affectionne beaucoup cette histoire et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu publier avant mais c'est compliqué d'avoir l'ordi chez moi x)

Brefouille.

**Réponse à la review anonyme~~**

Licorne-Klaine:Haha,je le mettrais en méchant serpentard qui se ferra tabasser par Drago d'accord ? Je beaucoup de me lire,depuis le début et de toujours me laisser une petite review,ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !Ps:je regarderai,merci des référence:3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**:les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas,ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Je sais,je suis désolée pour le manque de mots mais à chaque fois avant de poster,je vérifie et il ne manque aucun mots.C'est quand je le publie qu'il en manque et j'ai beau changé les chapitres,ça ne fonctionne pas!Alors, j'ai fait un blog où aucun mot ne manque,laissez simplement une review & je vous met le lien :)

{**Chapitre 6:Blaise et Ginny**}

Drago se reveilla de mauvaise avait encore dû aller "border" miss-je-sais-tout à cause de ses conquête avait protesté en gémissant légèrement dans son sommeil mais il n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette une main sur son bras pour le fut donc,toujours avec cette mauvaise humeur,qu'il se dirigea vers la blondinet s'arrangeait toujours pour accaparer la salle d'eau avant la brunette et se délectait de ses grognements peu sexy derrière la porte pendant que l'eau chaude lui détendait les matin ne fit pas exception à la règle et il l'entendit tambouriner à la porte avant de grogner et de virer sa conquête avec la douche,Drago Malefoy sourit.

Hermione se dirigea vers la grande salle afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec sa meilleure dernière déjà assise à la grande table,l'attendait en lançant de temps à autres des regards vers la table des cette vision,la jolie brune meilleure amie était amoureuse et cette pensée lui fit perdre sa mauvaise humeur.C'est en souriant qu'elle se dirigea vers la rouquine.  
"Salut 'Mione.  
-Salut 'Gin.  
-Bien dormi?  
-Oui pourquoi?  
-Les énormes cernes sous tes yeux me prouvent le contraire.  
-Bon,d'accord,j'ai peut-être travailler un peu tard hier soir,mentit-elle.  
-Ah,d'accord."  
La brunette lui sourit avant de commencer son petit-déjeuner,vite suivie par sa meilleure minutes plus tard,la rousse vint briser le silence.  
"Au fait,je ne t'ai pas vue hier,tu m'évitais?  
-Pas du tout!C'est juste que comme tu étais avec tes amies je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.  
-Tu ne me déranges jamais voyons 'Mione!On parlait du dernier cours de botanique,rien de bien captivant entre autre,rit-elle doucement.  
-Effectivement.  
-Sinon,ta cohabitation avec l'autre blondasse se passe bien?  
-Ginny,soupira-t-elle,exaspérée,combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise qu'insulter les autres gratuitement,c'est mal?  
-Hermione,ce...cette...chose t'as insulté "gratuitement" pendant ces six dernière années et tu le défends toujours!C'est quoi ton problème?!  
-Ginerva,je n'ai aucun problème.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincée comme fille parfois 'Mione."  
La jolie brune se releva brusquement,blessée que même sa meilleure amie le lionne serra fortement ses livres sur sa poitrine,attrapant son sac au passage et quitta la grande salle,la tête haute,le pas rouquine,ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction,resta pétrifiée sur place jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et se précipita hors de la ,Hermione n'était plus dans son champs de pesta intérieurement contre sa meilleure amie avant de rentrer dans la salle pour continuer de manger,jugeant qu'il était mieux de la laisser un peu seule pour qu'elle réfléchisse sur son comportement un peu trop théâ se ré-installa à sa place quand une tête brune du nom de Blaise Zabini vint l'importuner pendant son petit-dé élèves autour,regardèrent la scène,terrifié par le Serpentard à leur dernier avait une jambe de part et d'autre du banc et le coude appuyé négligemment sur la table des rouge et or,la tête appuyé sur sa paume de main,observant minutieusement la dernière l'ignora superbement,continuant de manger son toast beurré,ce qui ne fit qu'amuser encore plus le bel toussa pour indiquer sa présence mais Ginny continua de sourire ne s'étira que plus avait du caractère,il aimait ça!  
"Weasley?demanda-t-il d'une voix suave."  
Elle daigna enfin tourner,lentement le tête vers lui.  
" .Je ne t'avais pas remarqué.Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?Tu t'es perdu et tu es trop bête pour retrouver le chemin tout seul alors tu demande à la seule Gryffondor qui ne soit pas terrifié par toi où se trouve ta table?"  
Les Gryffondors rirent de la remarque de la Weasley avant de se taire quand ils reçurent un regard noir de Drago général,les Lions n'avaient pas peur des Serpents,ni avant la guerre,ni après,mais les deux sangs purs étaient tout simplement effrayant.  
"T-t-t-t,ma chérie,tu devrais apprendre à respecter tes aînés.  
-De un,je ne suis pas ta chérie et de deux,tu n'as qu'un an de plus que moi,répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux à sa dernière remarque.  
-Alors,mon coeur,ça te va?rit-il légèrement.  
-Aucun surnom affectif m'irait mieux,nous ne sommes en rien intime.  
-Pas encore,répondit-il en prenant une de ses mèches de cheveux et de la sentir."  
La jolie rousse sentit le regard de son frère et d'Harry sur elle mais ne fit rien pour empêcher Zabini de la aimait son contact mais son sourire carnassier ne laisser présager rien de cette dernière pensée,la retombée sur terre fut était le était sa proie.L'italien ne voudrait jamais rien construire avec elle,il aimait trop ès ces intenses réflexions,elle le regarda dans les lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de se pencher sur elle et de lui embrasser le coin des lè jeune femme,choquée,fronça les sourcils et le regarda se relever et quitter la grande salle sous les yeux admiratifs de la plupart des filles et haineux de la plupart des garç et son frère se dirigèrent vers elle,les sourcils froncés.  
"Je pensais que tu m'aimais,commença Harry sans la saluer.  
-Tu pensais mal alors parce que maintenant,ça a changé,répondit-elle en se levant pour quitter cette salle à son tour.  
Hermione était à la bibliothè avait cours de soin aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid dans vingt minutes donc elle décida de s'en aller dans dix ée dans son livre sur l'histoire passionante des Trolls -à défaut d'avoir oublié celui sur les Weasley pour pouvoir appronfondir ses recherches sur cette fichue malédiction- ,la jolie brune repensa aux mots de sa meilleure réaction avait été un peu brusque et exagérée,pensa-t-elle,elle irait s'excuser au repas,se dix minutes passées,elle arpenta les couloirs pour se diriger vers la cabane d'Hagrid,entendant un paquet de rumeurs au sujet de Ginny et Blaise,un truc qui se serait passé dans la grande salle au petit-dé ,elle demanderait des explication à Ginny,pour savoir si oui ou non,ces rumeurs étaient fondées.

Le sourire aux lèvres,Blaise Zabini se dirigea avec ses deux meilleurs amis vers leur premier cours de la journée avec les Bouffondors:soin aux créatures magiques avec ce balourd d'Hagrid. Rien ne pouvait gâcher cette journée,selon Blaise,parce qu'il allait bientôt avoir l'objet de son obsession dans son source sûre -Drago- ,il savait que la seule fille des Weasley n'était pas insensible à son charme -en même temps,qui l'était ?- et avait décidé d'attaquer aujourd'hui,en public pour que les autres "hommes" -si on pouvait appeler ça des "hommes" dans cette école de mauviettes- ne la touchent savait qu'il avait réussi,le bouche à oreille fonctionnait et avant qu'il n'ai pu pouvoir "profiter" de son premier cours de la journée,tous les élèves,y compris ceux à l'infirmerie étaient au brun se tourna vers ses deuxmeilleurs amis: Drago avait un bras autour des épaules de Pansy en un geste de pure possessivité et lui chuchotait des choses qui la firent visiblement rire tandis qu'elle serrait ses livres avec ses deux mains contre sa avait toujours était un objet de conflit entre les deux hommes quand ils étaient plus la voulaient tous les deux pour eux tous pensée fit ressurgir un souvenir heureux de son enfance.

_/Flash-Back/_  
_Deux petits garçons,âgé d'à peine six ans avaient en main chacun un bras d'une petite fille et la poussait vers eux._  
_"Pansy viendra avec moi au mariage de MA maman!protesta le brun._  
_-Non,elle viendra avec moi parce que c'est MA meilleure amie!répliqua le blond en la tirant vers lui._  
_-Non,c'est la mienne!_  
_-Non,la mienne!_  
_-ARRETEZ!pleura la petite Pansy."_  
_Elle se détacha de leur poigne et les regarda tour à tour,le visage ravagé de larmes._  
_"Vous êtes tous les deux mes meilleurs amis,sourit-elle,on ira à trois."_  
_Après cette chaimaillerie -dont le père de Drago ni celui de Pansy n'eurent vent-,ils se câlinèrent à trois._  
_/ Flash Back/_

A la pensée de ce souvenir,Blaise eut envie de 'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être guimauve quand ils étaient ,ils virent Hermione Granger qui que justement,elle pensait qu'elle était en retard,ils n'en firent s'arrêta et posa son front contre un mur afin de reprendre son ,l'envie de taquiner la Gryffondor démangeait horriblement le blond mais quelque chose clochait,il y avait quelque chose sur elle qui n'était pas normal.  
"Alors Granger,en retard?"  
La lionne sursauta et se retourna vivement vers eux,en lançant des regards frénétique par où elle venait.  
"Pas du tout,j'aime être à l'avance à tous mes cours.  
-Evidemment,ricana-t-il,toujours beoin d'être parfaite partout hein,même dans la ponctualité.  
-Ouais,c'est ça,répondit-elle vaguement en continuant de regarder en arrière."  
Drago et Pansy parurent surpris et le furent encore plus quand elle essaya de blond,ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et enleva son bras des épaules de Pansy pour retenir la rouge et or par le poignet.  
"Et,j'ai pas fini!  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin?!cria-t-elle,les larmes aux yeux."  
Les trois Serpentards froncèrent les sourcils devant cet élan de caractère puis Drago comprit ce qui avait pleuré et un bleu commençait à ressortir doucement autour de son blondinet la lâcha vivement.  
"Bah alors Granger,t'as essayé de lire tout en marchant ou quoi pour avoir ce putain d'oeil au beurre noir?"  
La jolie brune grinça des dents à l'entende de son juron mais ne releva pas.  
"Pas vraiment,c'est un petit idiot de ta maison qui m'as fait ç tu me laisse passer ou tu vas toi aussi me casser la figure?  
-C'est qui qui t'as fait ça?intervint Blaise.  
-Aucune importance,j'essaye justement de le devancer,il n'a pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de son intention et j'aimerai bien pouvoir y aller pour qu'il n'y arrive pas!  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait?demanda calmement Blaise.  
-Je te raconte et vous me laisser y aller?  
-Bien sûr,continua Blaise tout aussi doucement,comme si il parlait à un animal effrayé.  
-Et bien,je sortais de la bibliothèque quand,Edward je pense,est arrivé.Il m'a donné un coup de poing mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre,je l'ai attrapé par les épaules pour lui assener un coup de genoux,aussi fort que j'ai pu,dans les bijoux de famille,je peux y aller mainte...  
-TOI!"  
Le fameux Edward arrivait,fou de s'interposa entre lui et la Gryffondor,lançant un regard noir à son camarade.  
"On frappe les filles maintenant Ed'?demanda l'italien glacialement.  
-C'est pas une fille,c'est une sang-de-bourbe!  
-Sang-de-bourbe ou pas,c'est une ne t'as pas appris les bonnes manières dans ta famille Smith?répliqua encore plus froidement le Serpentard."  
A ce moment là,son camarade de maison eut peur et s'en alla avant de lancer un "on se reverra" plein de haine à dernière se tourna vers son sauveur avant de le remercier.  
"Merci Zabini,je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait ou ce qu'il m'aurait fait si tu n'étais pas là,fit-elle en souriant faiblement."  
Il hocha la tête légè ,Hermione avait peur d'aller en la rouge et or fut partie,Pansy alla vers Blaise et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
"C'était super cool de faire ça,je suis fière de toi,le félicita-t-elle.  
-Merci,répondit-il en lançant un regard triomphant à Drago.  
-Et toi!continua-t-elle en mettant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule du prince des Serpentards,tu aurais pu faire quelque chose!  
-Pourquoi?On se déteste.  
-Comme c'est facile!Et pourquoi môssieur Drago Lucius Malefoy et mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger se détestent-ils à ce point?  
-C'est la meilleure amie de Potter et...  
-Elle n'est pas valabe ta raison!  
-Elle a raison mec,intervint son autre meilleur ami.  
-Mais laissez moi finir m*rde!  
-Ok,on se tait!  
-C'est une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout et elle a des dents de castor.  
-Et bien,ça vous fait un point en commun,répliqua Pansy,t'es toujours là à dire que tu sais tout sur tout le monde mais aussi en classe même si tu ne participe jamais.  
-Et pour les dents,c'est faux,ses parents sont des soigneurs de dents,à ce que j'ai compris et puis rien qu'en la voyant sourire,on comprend qu'elle n'a pas les dents d'un elfe de maison!  
-Voilà donc toutes tes raisons sont douteuses!sourit Pansy.  
-Vous être en train de me dire que vous voulez faire ami-ami avec les Gryffondors?"  
La brune retenit un haut-le-coeur ainsi que Blaise.  
"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire,se défendit Pansy,c'est juste que la raison de votre querelle m'a toujours fascinée parce que,à part être amie avec Potter,qu'a-t-elle fit de si mal pour que tu la déteste si fort.  
-Bon,la discussion est close,conclut Drago."  
Pansy fit la moue avant d' ès vite,ils se retrouvèrent devant la vieille cabane miteuse d' Serpentards de leur promo étaient autour d'Edward qui se pavanait en insultant Blaise.  
"Alors,on défends les sang-de-bourbe?  
-Alors,on frappe les filles?"  
Edward fut stoppé net dans son élan et lui lança un regard noir tandis que les autres Serpentards lui lancèrent un regard étonné.  
"T'as frappé une fille?T'es vraiment pas gêné!intervint Milicent.  
-C'est clair,renchérit Daphné,bonjour la virilité,frapper une fille!Ok,c'est Granger,moi aussi j'ai envie de lui en collé une de temps en temps mais quand même!Et puis moi je pourrais,je suis une fille!T'as été éduqué où?Dans la jungle?"  
Après plusieurs remarques acerbes de plusieurs autres camarades,ils s'éloignèrent pour commencer le cours.

Ginny était en cours d'Histoire de la sours où elle n'était pas trop mauvaise mais où elle n'excellait pas on cours du professeur était soporifique mais au moins,elle pouvait réfléchir.A Hermione.A la première,elle irait simplement s' le deuxième,c'était plus compliqué.Elle ne pourrait pas aller lui parler simplement parce qu'il voulait tous faire avec rouquine se re-mémora la scène du petit dé lè .Soudain,la redescente sur Terre fut venait de remarquer quelque était le pré était la ,elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si si...et si elle acceptait?Ca ne se passerait qu'une seule fois et puis,elle n'était plus ès,il la laisserait rousse chassa cette dernière pensée en secouant la tê n'était décidemment pas une fille il la voulait,il allait devoir la mériter.

La matinée de cours passa très vite pour Hermione qui se précipita vers la grande n'avait pas spécialement faim mais elle voulait voir Ginny en essayant d'éviter arrivée,elle vit que la rouquine était déjà installé brune posa son sac à côté d'elle en soupirant.  
"Je suis désolée 'Gin,je n'aurai pas dû réagir au quart de tour pour quelque chose d'aussi ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'as pris,ce n'ai vraiment pas mon genre."  
La rousse ne répondit pas,un air de profond choc ancré sur le visage.  
"Ton...ton visage!  
-Oui,j'ai pas vraiment eus le temps de me maquiller et...  
-Non,t'as un oeil au beurre noir 'Mione!"  
La jeune femme toucha son oeil puis grimaçaa de douleur.  
"Ah,c'est rien,tu acceptes mes excuses?  
-'Mione,tu n'es pas la seule à devoir t'excuser,je n'aurai pas dû t'insulter ce matin,c'était vraiment déplacé,surtout après le mois de folie qu'on a passé en oui,j'accepte tes excuses."  
La brune lui sourit avant de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé tandis que la rousse lui raconta également ce qu'il s'était passé avec pleine conversation,elles entendirent un grand fracas dehors,juste en face de la Grande le monde se précipita vers la sortie afin de voir ce qui avait bien pu se Weasley était encastré dans le mur tandis que Blaise Zabini était devant lui,le bras tendu vers lui,baguette en main,une expression qui transpirait la haine collé sur le se précipita vers son frère pour l'aider à se relever et l'emmener à l'infirmerie non sans un regard noir vers l'agresseur de son frère.  
"Que c'est-il passé monsieur Zabini?demanda la directrice.  
-Weasmoche a essayé de m'attaquer par derrière,j'ai évité son sort et un duel a été engagé.J'ai gagné comme vous pouvez le toute façon,à part manger,il ne sait pas faire grand chose.  
-Deux semaines de colle avec monsieur Rusard,monsieur Zabini,soupira Mcgonagall,exasperée, et votre mère sera au courant de cet incident.  
-Faites-donc,elle m'enverra peut-être un nouveau balais,répliqua-t-il insolement.  
-En quel honneur?  
-Pour me récompenser d'avoir progressé en sortilège pardis,quoi d'autre?  
-Vous venez d'agresser un élève!  
-Techniquement,je n'ai fait que me défendre et puis,j'ai soulagé pendant quelque semaines au moins cette pauvre école de cet abruti de Weasley.  
-Je ne vous permets pas.  
-Je me permet tout seul.  
-Ca suffit monsieur Zabini!Un mois de colle avec monsieur Rusard vous fera peut-être mû ce,la discussion est close."  
Blaise hocha simplement la tête avant de se diriger vers la Grande le chemin,plusieurs Serpentards le félicitèrent.

[Bla bla de l'auteur]

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus (même si il parle beaucoup de Blaise/Ginny,promis je me rattrape la prochaine fois!) et qu'il ne fait pas trop "cliché" comme le reste de ma fiction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**:Rien ne m'appartient,comme d'hab :3 Et je en suis pas payée pour mes histoires.

Je m'excuse d'avance si il manque des mots mais sinon,j'ai un blog où tout les mots y sont :) Tapez: A-dramione-fiction et vous devriez touver :) Je m'excuse aussi de l'énorme retard que j'ai mais avec la reprise toussa,j'ai pas vraiment trouver le temps :c Sur ce,j'espère que vous aimerez :)

{**Chapitre 7**: **Protection**}

Hermione était installée sur la table de leur salle commune,continuant sa lecture passionnante sur le livre de la famille Gryffondor venait de lire que la malédiction a été prise très au sérieux au cours des générations,les Weasley prenant des potions diverses afin de n'avoir que des garç ,la malédiction n'a pas été prise aux sérieux par ces Weasley là,pensa tristement Hermione.

Drago chuchota rapidemment son mot de passe au tableau de l'entrée entre deux baisers enflammés avec sa conquête du soir.C'est une Hermione endormie sur son livre que découvrirent le "couple".Ils n'y firent pas attention et Drago la poussa vivement dans sa chambre.

Blaise Zabini tournait en rond dans sa chambre devant les yeux de Pansy et Thé dernier,exaspéré de son petit manège,lança:

"Bon,qu'est-ce qui se passe vieux ?

-Bah enfin!s'exclama l'interréssé en s'arrêtant,toi qui est si romantique Théo,aide moi à séduire Weasley."

Théo plissa le nez.

"Alors c'est vrai,tu veux vraiment la mettre dans ton lit ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête ? Tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux dans cette école mais il faut que tu l'ai elle ? C'est complètement stupide,sauf si ce n'est pas une histoire de sexe."

Pansy commençait à devenir interéssée par la tournure de la conversation puis ,son frère de coeur était amoureux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte Théo ? Moi?! Amoureux?! D'une Weasley en plus ? T'as complètement divagué ! Non,c'est juste qu'elle me résiste et que ça m'énerve autant que ça m'excite.

-Tu ne me la fais pas Blaise,intervint Pansy,il y a bien eu cette fille,Claire,qui t'as repoussé et tu n'as pas cherché plus 'est-ce qu'il disait déjà?fit-elle en tournant la tête vers l'autre Serpentard présent dans la pièce,"elle n'en vaut pas la peine cette petite snobe de Beaux-Bâtons".Donc,si je suis ton raisonnement,Weasley fille te snobe mais elle en vaut la peine,conclut Pansy.

-Alors là t'es loin du compte,répliqua Blaise,j'aime les challenge et avec cette fille de Beaux-Bâtons,je n'avais pas assez de temps pour la faire tomber dans mes filets.

-Elles sont restées un an Blaise,tu avais largement le temps,ricana Théodore.

-Bon,vous m'aidez ou pas ?demanda l'italien en voulant changer de sujet de conversation.

-Ecoute,je vais être honnête avec toi,j'ai jamais dragué de suis déjà sorti avec des Serpentards,des Serdaigles et même quelques Pouffsoufles mais jamais avec des Gryffondors donc j'en sais strictement rien de ce que tu dois faire.

-Commence par être son ami,proposa Pansy.

-AH NON! C'est LA chose à éviter!contra le vert et tu deviens ami avec une fille,continua Théo sous le regard interrogateur de ses deux amis,tes bijoux de familles n'existent plus ! Les filles ne veulent pas commencer quelque chose avec un "ami".

-Oui mais elle était amie avec Potter et ils sont sortis ensemble,remarqua Blaise.

-Oui et est-ce qu'ils sont encore ensemble ? NON!

-Mais ça,c'est parce que Potter est un crétin,grogna le bel italien.

-En y repensant,c'est vrai que je ne sortirai pas avec un "ami",fit Pansy,je ne pourrai jamais me résoudre à sortir avec toi ou Dray,je tiens beaucoup trop à votre amitié.

-Voilà et ça se passe exactement dans la tête de TOUTES les ,ce que je ferai si j'étais toi,j'essayerai de la surprendre,de la séduire en douceur au lieu de lui faire du rentre dedans comme ce matin.

-Comment ça la surprendre ? Tu veux que je me cache au détour d'un couloir et quand elle passera,je sortirai de ma cachette et je crierai "BOUH" ?rit le jeune homme,emmenant le reste de ses amis dans son hilarité.

Quelques rayons de soleil vinrent frapper le doux visage d'Hermione endormie,les bras croisés sur son jeune femme s'étira comme un chat avant d'empoigner un uniforme propre et de se diriger vers la salle-de-bain qui -pour une fois- était libre. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard,alors que l'eau coulait sur le corps de la rouge et or,cette dernière entendit un poing s'abattre sur la porte suivit d'un sa douche,Hermione Granger la vengeance était douce.

D'un pas rageur,Drago Malefoy se dirigea vers la Grande salle afin de pouvoir prendre son petit-dé s'était fait devancer par cette petite idiote de Gryffondor ce matin sous la le chemin,Milicent et Daphné le saluèrent en lui faisant la é le fait qu'il est annulé les fiançailles avec l'idiote de petite soeur Greengrass,il vouait un profond respect à son aînée qui elle n'était que grâce et beauté.Avec ses deux jeunes camarades,ils penétrèrent dans la Grande salle et se dirigèrent vers Blaise,Pansy et Thé blond fit une brêve accolade à la jeune femme et une poignée de main virile avec les deux jeunes mangèrent rapidement,préférant la froideur des cachots à la chaleur de cette Grande salle.

Hermione gens la regardaient comme une bête de foire à cause de son oeil au beurre perçut même Harry et Ron se disputer mais elle ne savait pas à quel sujet. La jolie brune se dépêcha de manger avant de saluer sa meilleure amie pour se diriger vers son premier cours qu'était :les cachots.

Les Serpentards attendaient devant les cachots pour leur premier cours de la journé n'y avait personne sauf evidemment Hermione qui commençait la lecture d'un gros bouquin poussiéreux,tête baissé tentation fut trop forte pour le blond qui l' elle leva la tête et qu'il vit un ecchymose autour de son oeil,il fut choqué mais n'en montra rien.

"Et ben Granger,Edward t'a pas loupé,rappelle-moi d'aller le remercier."

La jeune femme ne répondit pas,les larmes aux lionne ne savait même pas pourquoi ses paroles l'avaient tellement blessée.

"Je lui acheterai peut-être un balai en lui envoyant une petite carte,continua-t-il."

La rouge et or baissa la tête,retenant coûte que coûte ses larmes.

"Dray,arrête,commença Pansy.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il,surpris.

-Tu l'as assez ridiculisée pour aujourd'hui,répondit Blaise,regarde,elle est à deux doigts de chialer,lâche-la."

Hermione pleurait silencieusement,attendant qu'ils se lassent et qu'ils ne fassent plus attention à guerre l'avait vraiment ravagé avait perdu ses parents et ses qu'elle ne sache pas se défendre sans eux mais là,elle saturait.C'est après la phrase du bel italien que les six Serpentards se tournaient vers elle,remarquant avec étonnement qu'elle pleurait.

"Et Granger,te mets pas dans des états pareils,t'as plus cinq ans petite idiote!dit simplement Drago."

Cette réplique ne lui valut qu'un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de la jolie petite brune qui lui servait de meilleure amie.C'est après cette réplique que les Serpentards s'installèrent plus loin pour attendre le professeur de potions,ne faisant plus attention à la Gryffondor.

"Il l'a quand même bien amoché,grimaça Daphné.

-Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite,rétorqua une voix derrière eux."

Edward.

"T'aurais pu faire attention quand même,t'aurais pu la violer ou je sais...Aïe!"

Un autre coup de coude mais cette fois de la part de Blaise.

"Je ne m'abaisserais pas à toucher une Sang-de Bourbe.

-Ouais,ça craint carrément,renchérit Blaise,c'est genre tu baises avec ton elfe de maison!"

Tous les Serpentards émirent un son de dégoût en grimaçant.

"Ouais,t'as raison Blaise,répondit Edward,ça craint mais maintenant que Drago m'a donné une idée..."

Il regardait,en humectifiant ses lèvres, en direction d'Hermione qui séchait peu à peu ses lança un regard noir à Drago et quand Edward fut parti rejoindre leurs camarades,elle explosa.

"Non mais t'es complètement taré ma parole.T'es pas blond pour rien dis-donc ! Je veux pas avoir l'air de défendre l'ennemi ou quoi que ce soit mais on sait mieux que quiconque de ce qu'est capable un Serpentard puisque nous en sommes ! Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il va lui faire subir ! Je ne souhaiterai même pas ça à mon pire ennemi !

-Elle a raison,continua gravement Milicent,qui sait ce qu'Edward va lui vous souvenez de cette pauvre quatrième anné n'avait que quatorze ans et maintenant,elle est à Sainte Mangouste,refusant tout contact avec un faudra garder un oeil sur Edward.

-Et par "il",on veut dire TOI Drago,tout est de ta faute.J'ai jamais rencontré un demeuré pareil!

-Pansy,calme toi,ordonna calmement Théo."

Elle respira doucement avant de se planter devant l'un de ses meilleurs amis et de le serrer dans ses bras.

"T'as pas le droit de la laisser,rappelle toi ce qu'il m'a fait,chuchota-t-elle à son oreille."

Drago renforça son étreinte sur la ,il s'en souvenait,ce petit con avait prit la virginité de sa meilleure amie de façon tellement brutale qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à marcher.C'est ce moment que choisit Slughorn pour apparaître.

"Ca va Granger ?demanda Blaise en coupant les racines de gingembre utile à la préparation d'une potion aiguise-méninge.

-Très bien Zabini,merci,répondit-elle en versant les scarabées pilés dans le chaudron.

-Ecoute,on a jamais été amis mais je tenais à t'avertir,que tu reste sur tes gardes:Edward est un mec dangereux,ne reste pas que tu n'es pas la première à qui il s'en prochaine fois,tu ne t'en sortiras peut-être pas avec un simple bleu.

-Merci du conseil mais je n'ai pas peur d'Edward."

Le Serpentard soupira devant la détermination de la Gryffondor et à la fin du cours,la salua non sans l'avoir averti une dernière fois au préalable.

Hermione courrait à travers les couloirs,persuadée que si elle ne se dépêchait pas,Edward allait encore lui tomber avait mentit tout à l'heure à Zabini,elle était terrifié ée devant le portrait,elle vit que les eux zombies commençaient quelques peu à avoir des morceaux de chair à certains endroits de leurs corps mais pas encore assez pour ne pas les confondre avec une goule.C'est en frissonnant -comme d'habitude- qu'elle pénétra dans ce salon si chaleureux -malgré le vert-. La jeune femme s'affala dans le canapé en soupirant,méditant sur sa putain de semaine qu'elle était là et un Serpentard voulait déjà sa était habituée à ce que Drago veuille sa mort mais au grand jamais il ne l'avais touchée,même quand elle lui avait décocher une droite en troisième année. La jolie lionne se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers la salle-de-bain et constater les dégâ ,il ne l'avait pas raté,ce fils de p...poissonier,rectifia-t-elle entendant le portrait d'entrée claquer,Hermione sursauta en dégainant sa Gryffondor s'insulta mentalement,sachant pertinnement que c'était l'autre fouine peroxydée qui venait de sortant de la salle-de-bain,elle le vit installer sur le canapé,observant silencieusement le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminé d'être la plus silencieuse possible,elle passa derrière lui mais il l'interpella.

"Granger ?!"

_Oh non._

"Ecoutes,si c'est pour m'insulter,ne continue pas et laisse moi aller dans ma ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer avec toi,soupira-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention de me disputer avec toi,viens t'asseoir.

-S'il-te-plaît c'est pour les chiens ?

-Viens t'asseoir,reprit-il plus froidement.

-Non,répondit-elle en se plaçant devant lui,les bras croisés sous la poitrine."

Le blond grogna,se qui ne démonta pas la jolie brune.

"Bon,qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

-Je veux qu'on aille cueillir des fleurs,répondit-il ironiquement."

La rouge et or éclata de Merlin,depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas rit ainsi?! Le blond se permit d'esquisser un sourire devant l'hilarité de la jeune femme mais l'effaça rapidemment,se demandant pourquoi voir cette Sang-de-bourbe rire grâce à lui le rendait ès quelques minutes,elle s'arrêta,progressivement.

"Bon,t'as fini?

-Ou...oui,c'est bon! Alors,qu'est-ce qui est si important pour qu'une née moldue dans mon genre est le grand honneur qu'un sang pur lui lui propose de s'asseoir à côté de lui ?

-Et bien,je voulais constater les dégâts sur ton oeil,reprit-il sérieusement."

Finalement,elle s'installa à ses côtés avant de tourner la tête vers lui,le regard rempli de n'y fit pas attention avant de poser ses mains sur son visage -ce qui surprit la lionne- et d'effleurer doucement le bleu avec son pouce.

"Bah dis-donc,il ne t'as pas raté Granger.

-Bah...euh...v...oui,bafouilla-t-elle."

Le serpent rit légèrement.C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire et ce son n'était vraiment pas désagréable.

"C'est mieux de t'entendre rire,fit-elle avec une candeur dans la voix qui pérturba le blondinet."

La guerre l'avait dé ? Il était riche,elle n'avait même plus de parents. Il la détestait à ce moment là,d'avoir gardé une part de avait traversé tellement d'horreur depuis sa ne le méritait en même temps,qui méritait réellement cette vie où on vous entraîne à coups de doloris dans un seul but:servir le seigneur des ténè pouvait-on faire le bien alors qu'on avait jamais rien appris d'autre qu'à faire le mal ? Comment le bien pouvait-il découlait du bien ? Et puis,c'est quoi le mal ? C'est quoi le bien ? Soudain,il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et il était toujours sur le fauteuil,avec Granger,tenant son visage entre ses visage si angélique de Drago se déforma en une grimace de à pourquoi il la dé était tellement retira ses mains rapidemment en la regardant dans les jolie brune fronça les sourcils.

"Je te déteste tellement Granger que ça m'en est douloureux.

-Mais...pourquoi tu me dis ça?demanda-t-elle perdue.

-Parce que c'est la vérité."

Un éclair de douleur passa dans les yeux de la rouge et y est,c'est définitif,tout le monde la déteste.

"Et pourquoi me déteste-tu autant?

-Idiote en plus de ç tu comprends pas Granger ? T'es rien dans ce te penses tellement bien parce que tu es la miss-je-sais-tout d'une école pourrie au fin fond de l'Ecosse. T'es même pas une vraie sorcière,tu ne savais même pas que tu en étais une avant tes onze ans petite conne! Tu n'es rien dans ce putain de monde Granger alors arrête de penser que tu vaut quelque chose! T'as plus d'amis et tu te fais pérsecuter par les Serpentards!Elle est passée où,la si courageuse Gryffondor à la vie parfaite hein? Regardes ce que tu es devenue,une vrai loque humaine ma parole! T'es pathétique Granger,tu entends,pathétique et j'espère du plus profond de mes tripes qu'Edward réussira à te choper pour te faire ta fête petite garce parce que tu ne mérite que ça! Je ne m'abaisserai même pas à avoir de la pitié pour toi parce que les Né moldus n'en méritent pas. Tu sais quoi Granger,quand je serai marié et que toi,tu finiras vieille fille avec quinze chouettes qui ne te serviront à rien,je viendrai te rire au nez avec ma magnifique épouse et mon fils parce que moi,j'aurai réussi ma vie!

-Comment ose-tu prétendre être quelqu'un avec tout le mal que tu infliges autour de toi ?! Tu n'es rien non plus dans ce monde Malefoy et sans moi,tu ne serais même pas ici à m'hurler dessus! Si j'avais su,jamais je n'aurais témoigner en ta faveur,j'aurais du écouter Harry et Ron."

A l'évocation de ses deux anciens meilleurs amis,elle fondit en larmes qu'elle avait retenue pendant le discours de son ennemi.

"Tu n'es rien non plus Malefoy,RIEN !"

Et elle le frappa de toutes ses n'en pouvait meilleurs amis,cette malédiction et la détestait tellement depuis ce qu'il s'était passé en sixième anné étaient tout les deux dans un moment de avait sa mission pour Voldemort et Ron sortait avec avaient fait une erreur,qui s'était reproduite plusieurs ,elle comprit.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas ? Pour ce qu'il s'est passé en sixième année ? Ca fait deux ans Malefoy et il n'y avait rien entre nous !

-Tu penses vraiment que ce genre de chose m'affecte Granger ? Surtout avec une personne comme toi ?

avais besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de toi.

-C'est faux,je n'avais besoin de personne.J'avais besoin d'une distraction et tu étais là.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui."

La jeune lionne se jeta sur ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.Sous le choc,il ne répondit pas tout de ,il enserra de ses bras musclé sa taille pour lui rendre aussi fougueusement son baiser n'avait rien de tendre,leur échange n'était que en sixième anné jolie brune lui mordit la lèvre inférieure violemment,ce qui le fit se sépara d'elle avant d'émettre un rit avant de l'empoigner par la cravate et de l'emmener dans sa chambre où elle le poussa sans douceur sur le en avaient besoin,c'était rouge et or se mit à califourchon sur lui avant de déboutonner sa propre chemise puis,en soutient gorge,elle se pencha de nouveau pour capturer ses lè de souvenirs ressurgirent pour les deux première fois d'Hermione,leurs baisers enflammés dans la salle sur demande,leurs ébats musclé arrière goût d'interdit après leurs é oui,ils aimaient ç ,en un coup de hanche bien placé,échangea les positions pour se retrouver sur était bien là,sous lui,pantelante de dé cette vision,le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un suç gémit maintenant mais elle piquera sa crise plus tard,pensa le se débarrassa de sa chemise et les yeux d'Hermione furent directement rivés vers sa lionne pencha la tête vers son avant-bras gauche pour embrasser sa marque avant de remonter ses baisers jusqu'à son épaule pour finir dans son cou et,par la même occasion,collé sa poitrine contre son blondinet plaça une main derrière son dos qui n'était plus sur le matelas,lui apportant une panoplie de frisson rien qu'à son blond sourit contre son cou avant de la re-déposer sur le matelas et de lui enlever sa jupe.L'érection du blond commençait à devenir douloureuse et la jeune femme frottant ses hanches contre celle-ci n'arrangeait se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et du soutient gorge de la jeune femme avant de cajoler,chacun leur tour,ses deux se cambra en gé qu'il lui avait manqué! Cette dernière pensée fut partagée par les deux homologues enlevèrent rapidement le dernier rempart à leurs ébats avant qu'en un coup de rein puissant,le vert et argent ne la fasse fur et à mesure des puissants coup de rein du jeune homme,Hermione lui griffait de plus en plus fort le dos en se cambrant. Le lit grincer au rythme des coups de bassin du jeune Serpentard tandis qu'Hermione lui griffait toujours aussi hargneusement le bonne demi heure plus tard,ils atteignirent le ès cette petite séance de "sport",Drago s'écroula sur elle avant de s'allonger à ses côté l'enlaça d'un bras autour de la taille avant de s' une fois,Hermione Granger fit un sommeil sans cauchemars.

[Blabla de l'auteur]

VOilà la fin de ce chapitre.J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les ,je sais,Hermione n'a vraiment pas la vie facile mais ne vous inquiétez pas,ça ne va pas durez encore promis à une de mes lectrices,Darren Criss fera son apparition dans ma fiction et pourrais même devenir un personnage récurrent si vous l'appréciez Je n'en dis pas


End file.
